Deception of Love
by Angel29
Summary: A web of deception is being played at the Takeuonchi household in the 1900s. Matt, an aspiring opera singer, goes to the household, where he is two girls object of affection. One is the heiress Sora Takeuonchi, the other a makeshift "daughter" Mimi Tach


Angel: Hey! This is currently now my longest chapter! Woo! lol, it really is since i took the time and all to make this for you guyz, the reader ^^ have fun! Oh! and now I wrote chapter 8 of True Love Only Happens once!  
  
  
The Deception of Hearts  
  
How was loved played in lover's affairs? Was it that special longing, or was it lust? Yes, lust, which could make a person crave to touch another person, a caress, if you will. Mimi Tachiwacha had never felt love, nor was loved by many. She did not need love, and perhaps, she may have lusted, and may God have mercy on her soul then. She was taught from an early age that she was not on earth for herself, only to appease other peoples' needs. Her needs were of no matter. She was a person, no, she was lower than a person. She was a servant, a servant to the lovely and beautiful Sora. Sora was a nice mistress, better than most. At least she wasn't like the Smith's. They had hit and beat on theirs. Hmm, Mimi was a person who thought too much, and when she thought, she would be punished.  
  
It was the 1900s, the turn of the century, the turn of a new beginning. Both of the horrific wars had ended, and life resumed. Slowly, but it had resumed. Many ragged peasants were out on the streets nowadays, begging for some money, some thing to keep their stomach full, and their bodies warm. Even the girls resorted to such things, but in a more drastic way, by selling their souls and bodies to men. It was a very sucessful move, but at what cost? It was still common knowledge that women were only good for the house. They had no brains. They couldn't do anything except what they did.  
  
Mimi was almost late in getting back to the mansion, and would haves certainly gotten a ill-deserved yelling. But it didn't matter, at least she wasn't late. The aromatic smell of crabs, butter, and chowder was in the air. If she was lucky, she would get some of the cook's famous clam chowder. Sometimes, she would dream of being an aristocrat, where she could stuff her face and eat till glory come. But, that was yet a dram ot yet come true. She would make do of the disgusting lentil soup and that moldy onion roll. She recieved a rap on her head. "Whatcha doing, girly? Doncha know we have a guest tonight? A major important one too! Doncha be telling me that you were wasting yer pretty little head on dem books ya hear?"  
  
Mimi blushed and nodded at the chef. "Ehh, it's no good, no good at all, I tell you. Anyways this here fellow that's coming here, he's real handsome, and the baron is in the talks for marriagel. Hehe, that poor fellow don't know what he's in for. Now, what was he now?"  
"Eh, I'd be sooner glad when my mistress marries. Then I can get my freedom. Whatcha want me to do about the onions."  
"You chop them. And you wouldn't want her marrying to this one. He's one of dem fine opera singers, and you know that the missus will make him stop."  
"Oh, and I would be real sad, cuz?"  
"No reason. I just think this one's a real cutie pie. Here, here, go sneak a peek. Or better yet, go serve these hor d'vers to the guest. He'll be the one that's shockingly without a beard."  
  
Mimi balanced the plate on her two delicate hands. No matter what Sora sad, Mimi was a looker. She'd get looks even though she was just a simple peasant. She always ate carefully, and took care of her body. She was blessed with thick wave auburn hair, and beautiful honey eyes. She started wondering what this person was going to look like. Said to be handsome, and would shock the guest...hmm...She set the plate down on the lavishly filled seving table which was filled with gorgeous flowers. Sora looked at Mimi distainfully. "Mimi, dear, could you come over here," Sora beckoned.  
Obediently, Mimi walked over to Sora. "Remember how you've always wanted to be like us? Well, here's your big chance. Mother mistakingly told someone that she had two daughters instead of one. And if found out her mistake, she would be scandalized. And um, well, now, TEMPORIALY, you're part of the family. Mother says for you to freshen up in my room and pick out a nice dress."  
  
Mimi looked shocked. Her dream was going to come true, at least for a couple of days. She dreamwalked her way into Sora's room. She was going to be treated like royalty. She picked out a beautiful silk pink-rosed colored dress. It had many flounces and trounces, and looked as if it had not been worn at all. She got dressed quickly, trying to remember how to dress like a true lady. She had dressed Sora many times, and they were about the same size. The only problem was the corset, and how it made her almost faint. How could Sora subject to this torture everyday?  
  
She made her entrance as everyone was asking Madame Takeunochi where her other daughter was. And simply, Mimi stole everyone's breath away. She guessed that she passed as a real lady. She smiled, but not too widely as she floated off the staircase. She mingled with the guest as Madame Takeunochi looked on approvingly. It seemed like she fit in, like she was really rich and the daughter of a powerful patriach.  
While walking, she bumped into a man, or a boy it seemed like. She offered her apologies as the man walked on. Strange, she thought, it seemed like they had met before. Not in here, or anywhere, but it was like their souls were intertwined. LIke they had met before in another life. Like, they were lovers or husband or wife, or something. This was too much to take for Mimi, and she fainted.  
That caused quite a scene between the party. The Takeunochis made up an excuse as that Mimi must have had her laces too tight. The party went on, and Mimi was brought to the guest room, where she laid for the rest of the party. She dreamed pleasantly, except when she thought she saw glimpses of the young man, standing by the bed watching her.  
He was blonde, and had beautiful cereulean eyes. He had strange hair. He was smirking, or was it smiling? He was unshaved.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
Mimi woke up in the wide expanse of a comfortable bed. She looked around, and their was another bed next to hers, with someone in it. She guessed that she was in the guest room, and that she was still to play this silly charade. She gently poked the person in the next bed. The person mumbled something, but Mimi could not have heard what he said. She shrugged, and she took a peek at the person.  
And when she did, she found that it was the same gentle men who she saw yesterday that she felt that she found. She leaned closer, and found that he was a very handsome gentleman, one that it seemed not much older than she. The man mumbled something else, and suddenly he hugged her. She tried desperately to get away, but the man was too powerful for her. All she could do was lay in his arms, waiting for him to wake up.  
The breakfast bell rung, and the man woke up. He glanced his surroundings, and saw that Mimi was still entrapped in his arms. He grinned and released her from his grip. "Oh, sorry mate, hope you weren't hurt by my little hugging. I sometimes do that, sleephug, so doncha mind me. Hehe, this is a bit scandalous, doncha think?"  
It was scandalous, her and him in the same room together. It was very unappropriate. She nodded and blushed. She was still dressed in the pink dress from yesterday. "Eh, well, they put me in this room here, cause everyone else is cooped up in the fancier rooms. Well, you can't do much when you're a little opera boy from Paris."  
Her eyes bulged, and she gasped, "You're from Paris? I've always wanted to go to Paris! I would absolutely love Paris."  
"Erm...didn't your family take yearly trips down there? I thought they did, judging that your family on your mother side lives there."  
"Um, well...its just that, well, I've always stayed home, you know."  
The man raised an eyebrow and was a bit skeptical. "Right. Hey, we've never been properly introduced! My name's Matt Ishida. Yours?"  
"Well, mines is Mimi Tachi...I mean...Takeunochi."  
"Please ter meetcha. We better get down to breakfast doncha think?"  
Mimi nodded. "Well, um, I have to get dressed. You can use this room and I will go to my sisters. Ok?"  
  
There was something about him that was familiar. Like she met him before. When he left, she pondered over this. She gasped. She realized that he reminded her of her crush, the one that had rejected her because of her status. She couldnt believe she didn't caught it sooner. She wrinkled her brow. Mimi should get dressed now...  
  
-The Dining Room-  
  
Mimi got dressed in a beautiful cream colored dress. Lace and pearls adorned the bodice and the skirt part of the dress. It accented the diamond bobs she was wearing. Madame Takeunochi had ordered dress for her "daughter." It would seem that she wasn't ever a maid. However, her gruff, rough hands showed that she had once did work, and that she wasn't a lady. That was a problem, and Madame had made her wear beautiful laced dolly gloves. It was so delicate, and Mimi almost declined to wear them.  
In the dining room, when she walked in the room, almost everyone gasped. She was simply stunning, with pearls put into her hair, and her wide smile. Her eyes shined, with a glimpse of sadness. She slowly descended to her chair, where she was sandwiched between Matt and Sora on one side, and the Baron/ess on the other. She looked questioningly at the abundance of spoons, forks, and knives. Madame didn't look at her so she didn't know what to do. Matt went close up to her ear and whispered, "Just follow everyone's lead. No one will really blame you."  
  
Mimi shivered tingly, her ears tickled when he said that. Mimi's heart pounded and she was sure that he felt that little spark between them fly. She looked at what was to be served, which was Italian Barley Soup, and she turned her nose. Looking at her utensils, she knew that obviously, it would be the medium-sized spoon.  
It was then that Monsuier Takeuonchi clicked his glass with a spoon. "Now as you all know, Monseuir Yamato of the Opera House in Paree...He's a fine gentle man, no? Well Ah'm proud to say that he is to be married to one of mah daughters, Madamoislle Sora. It will be a fine engagement, no?"  
As every body stood up, Mimi could only look in horror. She shakily rose up, but she was so shocked she could not move for a couple of seconds. The man of her dreams belonged to another. Oh what an idiot Meems was! She should have known. Sora was of the marrying age and she deserved to be married, didn't she?  
  
Angel: What is Mimi going to do with Yamato and Soras engagement. Could she break them up? Or will Matt love Sora instead of Mimi? Find out next time! REMEMBER AS A GOOD READER...RATE AND REVIEW ^_~!! 


End file.
